


Hallmark Presents: The Elevator Conundrum

by Queenbookerly



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Brawlers (Brawl Stars), Alternate Universe - No Starr Park (Brawl Stars), Colette (Brawl Stars) Actually Has Chill, Conventions, Edgar (Brawl Stars) Is Paranoid, Human Crow (Brawl Stars), Human Tick (Brawl Stars), Jacky (Brawl Stars) Swears a Lot, The Brawlers (Brawl Stars) Are Besties, Tick (Brawl Stars) Is A Ray Of Sunshine, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookerly/pseuds/Queenbookerly
Summary: Colette didn't ask to be stuck in an elevator with the badboy hearthrob ofProject Laser, but hey, she wasn't complaining.Or: Colette goes to a con and gets stuck in an elevator with Edgar and his foster brother Tick. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Edgar (Brawl Stars) & Colette (Brawl Stars), Edgar (Brawl Stars) & Tick (Brawl Stars), Tick (Brawl Stars) & Colette (Brawl Stars)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not in any way, shape, or form, associated with Supercell. None of the characters used belong to me, nor does Project Laser. This isn't actually from Hallmark either, but you guys probably guessed that.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Ruffs. I'll go with the Ghost Maureen cosplay." Colette scratched her basset hound, Colonel Ruffs, behind the ears as she walked past to her cosplay closet. The little dog flopped over on the couch as she pulled a ratty white costume out of her cosplay closet and grabbed a couple containers of white and mint green makeup from the top shelf. Ruffs got a pat on the head as she walked by again, this time on her way to the bathroom. 

She shed her current outfit, a comfy _Project Laser_ sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, and threw on the base of her cosplay. Mint green t-shirt and leggings donned, she moved to put on her makeup, but her phone buzzed. She set down her makeup sponge to check it and let out a squeal that could shatter glass. Colonel Ruffs scampered into the bathroom, then firmly planted himself down and started howling. Colette scooped him off the floor and twirled him around. After a second, she set him back on the ground.

"A bunch of _Project Laser_ voice actors are going to be doing a panel! You know what that means, Ruffs!" Ruffs shook his head and pawed at his ear. "Edgar AngeLou's going to be there!" Colonel Ruffs got up and walked in a small circle, then laid back down on the ground. "Well you're no fun." The dog huffed at her, but she ignored it in favor of returning to her forgotten makeup. After she had finished that, she threw on the final layer of her outfit: a ratty white shirt and a matching pair of pants. She pet Colonel Ruffs one more time, grabbed her backpack and keys, and walked out the door of her apartment. She came back in five seconds later, sprinting to her room.

"I just wanted to grab my theory notebook bye Ruffs I love you be good!" she shouted before dashing back out the door. Ruffs stared at the door for a few seconds before trudging into Colette's room for a nap.

**Time skip brought to you by pupper**

Colette pushed through the doors of the Expo center and almost immediately ran smack into a woman dressed as Meteor, the explosive-throwing crazy woman from _Project Laser_.

"Ah, sorry miss!"

"It's no problem, sugar." Colette gasped and tried to hold back a squeal.

"You're-"

"Piper Lupont, yes. do try to be quiet about it, sug." Colette bit her lip and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm meeting the voice of Artemis!" she had a sudden realization. "And the next Broadway Christine! Congrats on that, by the way!"

Piper looked shocked that Colette knew about her part in _The Phantom of The Opera_ , but she recovered from the surprise with a smile. "Thank you." She took a second to study the girl in front of her, and truly noticed what she was wearing for the first time. "You're cosplaying Maureen from _Unfinished Business_ , correct? Your costume is very good. Even though she isn't dead." Colette had to stop herself from throwing herself at Piper after that statement.

"Thank you so much! Your cosplay is really great too! And she totally will be soon. Everyone can tell." Piper smiled a bit wider and leaned down just a bit so she could whisper in Colette's ear. 

"Between the two of us, Jacky's cosplaying as Artemis until the panel. If you find her, tell her I said you're sweet." Colette started fidgeting with her sleeve as she imagined meeting Jacky Blackstone, the voice of Meteor. Piper pulled away and put a finger to her lips before swaggering out the door of the Expo, leaving an awe-struck Colette in her wake. After just a second, she started bouncing again, then jumping up and down and squealing.

"Holycowholycowholycow!" 

A security guard walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ma'am, could you move along?"

"Ah, crap, yeah! Sorry!" Colette dashed away from the door, finally stepping into the convention proper. A large statue of Red stood off to one side, flanked by cosplayers and fans. An Ophiuchus cosplayer made heart hands at her, and she returned the gesture as she ogled at the scenery. A woman wearing a Flare shirt insisted on getting a photo with her, and she happily complied before a few minutes of conversation about Edgar Angelou's newest show, _Unfinished Business_ . After twenty minutes of sight seeing, she finally decided to head towards the _Project Laser_ voice acting panel, falling in step with the crowd that was filing in through the doors. 

There, in all their glory, stood the cast of _Project Laser_. Or, part of the cast, anyways.

The article she had found online said the voices of nineteen Stars were going to be there, including Edgar Angelou, who voiced Thulu. However, there were only a handful of people up at the stage. Colt and Max Price, who voiced Colstar and Comet Cadet respectively, were chatting with Brock Woods, who voiced Rocketeer. The other actors on stage, Franklin Manson, Nani Junker, and Michael "Dynamite" Hardy, were all sitting on the edge so they could interact with fans. Colette assumed that the rest of the actors who would be appearing in the panel were in the crowd, talking to fans until the panel started. Her suspicions were confirmed when Piper waved at her as she walked by, followed by Nita Littlefoot, the voice of Ursa. 

"This is better than my fanfics," She whispered to no-one in particular. After a few minutes, Shelly Torrez hopped up onto the stage and motioned for her co-workers to get ready. It took a little while longer for everyone both on stage and off to get to their seats, but the cast got right down to introducing themselves as soon as everyone was seated. Spike Abend sauntered in to the cheers of the crowd and sat on the end between Piper and an empty chair as Gale Flurry, the voice of Europa, was introducing himself. He paused to allow the audience to cheer for Spike, the voice of Elana and a fan favorite. After the audience had quieted down, introductions continued.

And then Edgar Angelou walked in and sat down next to Spike.

The audience immediately erupted into cheers, nearly scaring a few of the actors out of their chairs. Edgar gave the audience a nonchalant wave and made peace signs at his colleagues. He flopped into his chair before performing an elaborate handshake with Spike, causing squeals to rise from a group of _Be My Doll_ fans in the back, who were no doubt relishing the memory of the show that the duo had co-starred in. Colette pulled her phone out discreetly and snapped a quick picture, vowing to make it her phone background when she got home.

After the last actor had introduced himself (like Edgar _needed_ any introduction) fans were finally allowed to begin asking questions. The first few were about the story mode that would be coming to _Project Laser_ , which the actors were unfortunately tight-lipped about. The only thing that was confirmed was the fact that Horus was Artemis and Apollo's father, which had been fanon for so long that many considered it canon. 

Then, someone asked a question about how the actors kept in touch and all professional courtesy went out the window. Quite a few actors put their feet up on the table, and Tara, the voice of Inanis, put her head down on the table to take a nap. Colt and Brock began getting up frequently to "dap it up" with members of the audience, often followed by Frank, who hauled them back onto the stage. Piper would occasionally wink or wave at Colette, which had the poor girl about thirty seconds away from passing out with joy. Overall, the panel was about par for the cast's course: delightfully chaotic.

Which is why it took Colette a while to notice the confused looking little boy standing at the stage entrance and staring at the actors. However, once she did notice him, she quietly got out of her chair, walked out of the room, and went around to go try to help the boy. 

"Hey, kiddo, whatchya looking at?" the little boy, who couldn't have been more than ten, silently pointed at Edgar. "He's pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Yes," replied the boy curtly. He furrowed his brow for a second before speaking again. "Xiōngdì. Big." Colette did a double take when she heard the boy's first word.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" He tipped his head to the side. Suddenly, the fact that the boy probably couldn't speak much English hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Think fast!_ She tried to copy what the boy had said about Edgar.

"She-ong-dee?" Apparently, she hadn't absolutely butchered the word, because the boy nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely. 

_Step one, down. step two: what in the world is a xiōngdì? Wait, never mind, I'm dumb_ . Colette thought back to an interview Syfy had done with Edgar once. In that interview, he said he had two brothers, both foster kids from China. After that revelation, he told the interviewer that he could speak Mandarin and write simplified Chinese, both from his brothers and a supporting role he had held in the little-known movie _Going Home_. She held up a finger and pulled out her phone. 

"wanna...hang out...with me...until...he...finishes," she said as she typed. When she was done, she held the translated version out for the boy to read. 

"Yes!" he said, his smile growing even brighter. She made a thumbs up at him, sat down properly, and moved to a position where she could still see the panel, but also keep an eye on Edgar's brother. The boy scooted to sit just in front of her, leaning against her knee and calmly watching the panel.

They spent the rest of the panel like that. The boy occasionally pointed to her phone to ask her to translate something that one of the actors had said, usually a line or answer that got a laugh. After another half hour, people finally started to trickle out of the room. A few actors decided to hop off the stage and go back to interacting with the audience, but most began to make their way towards the door she was sitting at. 

"Hey, Tick tock. Making friends?" Her idol, Edgar AngeLou, was standing over her.

And he was glaring at her.

"What's your name, Lady?"

"Um, Colette. Colette Chandler."

Her new friend seemed to sense the tension, so he quickly stumbled to his feet and ran up to Edgar. He threw himself into his brother's knees and muttered something. Colette watched as Edgar crouched down and listened to the boy for a few seconds, then replied in fluent Mandarin. This volley lasted for another minute and received a few fond glances from other members of the cast. As Edgar stood up, Gale stopped to tell him that he would be ordering pizza later, giving Tick time to flash a quick thumbs up at Colette. Edgar sighed and turned back to Colette.

"Tick wants to know if we can walk you to your hotel room." Colette quickly pinched herself on the wrist to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Edgar AngeLou just offered to walk me to my room!_ She allowed herself to get excited for just a second before she remembered her living situation and her face fell.

"Sorry, but I actually live around here. My apartment is nearby." Tick blurted out something else, pulling on Edgar's hand as he did so. Edgar blushed hard before taking a deep breath to compose himself.

"He wants to know if you want to come hang out in our room." 

Colette sputtered for a second, trying to figure out what to say. She eventually settled for, "Uh, sure! Sounds fun!" 

Edgar seemed to misinterpret Colette's excitement as embarrassment, but Tick didn't, if his reaction was anything to go by. He clapped, grabbed Edgar and Colette's sleeves, and led them out to the main lobby. Edgar seemed to be halfheartedly struggling against Tick's grip, but Colette was content to just laugh and let herself be pulled along. Once the crowds started to get thick, Edgar scooped Tick into his arms and resumed the job of leading Colette himself. She was stunned into silence as Edgar weaved through crowds of people and somehow managed to avoid flocks of raving fangirls. Eventually, after a little while and several elbows to the arm by passerby, they reached an elevator. Edgar set Tick down inside and started jabbing the 'close doors' button as soon as Colette was safely behind him. He hit a different button on the pad, and the elevator began to rise smoothly. 

"Hey, Tick, have you ever sat down in an elevator?" Tick looked to Edgar for translation and shook his head once he received it. Colette plopped herself down and motioned for Tick to come sit next to her. The boy was cautious at first, but his expression soon turned into one of joy and he beamed at her. Colette felt her heart melt a little bit, and she smiled back at him.

"It's the simple-" The elevator jerked to a stop. "-things?"

Edgar was across the elevator in an instant, pulling Tick away from Colette and pressing himself against a wall.

"What do you want from me?" Colette's mind skipped a few steps.

"I'm sorry?"

"What. Do you. Want? I'll give you whatever you want if it means we get out of here alive," He growled, pulling Tick closer to him. Tick himself looked confused, but Edgar just looked frightened and angry. He seemed to honestly think Colette had caused the elevator to stop. She slung off her backpack and tossed it to Edgar. 

"I don't want anything. You can go through that; there's nothing that will hurt you. This wasn't me." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Edgar dug through her backpack. Tick glanced nervously between her and Edgar, trying to gauge the situation. After a minute of searching, Edgar finally zipped the backpack and tossed it back to her. Tick took that as a sign to stand up, and Edgar did the same.

"So, if you didn't stop the elevator, who did?" Edgar asked. Colette mentally rolled her eyes.

"Nobody, probably. This happens all the time. Usually the elevator is overstuffed, but I've had it happen when I was alone at least twice. Something just malfunctions, and instead of falling, the elevator stops." she made her way to the keypad, and began pulling an 'x' of masking tape off of the call button. "It's as simple as calling someone and waiting. Ow!" She snatched her finger away from the button. "It shocked me!" Edgar pulled off one of his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Rubber soles," he said, and pushed the button with the tip of the boot. He glanced at Colette. "Is it working?"

"No. we would be talking to someone right now if it were. I'm pretty sure we're screwed."

"We have phones." Colette looked at him incredulously.

"The first rule of elevators at cons is 'abandon all cell service, ye who enter here'. You're going to be eating your phone before you get a text to go through." Edgar pulled out his phone.

"I'm gonna send something to our cast group chat anyways. Never hurts to try, right?" Colette smiled.

"Right!"

_Sending..._

_Sending..._

_Sending..._

As Edgar waited for his phone, Colette went over to go check on Tick, who was leafing through her sketchbook. She chuckled at the look on the boy's face. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up at her. He flipped through the pages and settled on a drawing of Thulu. It, admittedly, wasn't very good, but she had wanted to draw a picture for a fic she had written a while ago.

"Edgar!"

Colette was caught by surprise by Tick speaking English, but Edgar just whipped around to look at him. "Yeah?" 

Tick seemed surprised that Edgar had actually responded, but he held up the drawing nonetheless. He said something in Mandarin, and Edgar nodded.

"You drew this, right?"

"Um, yeah. I used it for the cover as one of my older fanfics." Edgar quirked an eyebrow. "Relax. It was just some dumb fluff." He wrinkled his nose, which Colette responded to by blowing a raspberry. Edgar scoffed and glanced at Tick, who was still content going through Colette's sketchbook.

"I really hope we get out of here soon."

"Rude?"

"No offense." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just freaking out a bit. I hope someone is looking for us."

**Cut To The People Looking For Him**

Crow fixed the bandages stuck across the bridge of his nose for the hundredth time as he wandered the halls of the convention center, looking for his brothers. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself and pulled his cell out of his pocket to check it.

Nothing.

He shot a text to the cast group chat, asking if anyone had seen anything. After a resounding "no", he stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Feeling tears beginning to gather in his eyes, he wiped his nose and ducked into a nearby bathroom. He stalked into a bathroom stall and pressed his back against the door, wiping his eye with his sleeve. With shaking fingers, he pulled his phone back out.

**lookashiny:** sos guys' room on the second floor near the stairs

 **flowerboyo:** Me and sprout are right there 

**flowerenby:** and we have boba tea. on our way.

A minute later, he heard the door of the bathroom open and shut.

"Hey Crow, you alive?" Sprout called.

"Third stall." The door swung open to reveal Spike and Sprout, who had both changed into graphic tees depicting their characters, Elana and Mouse respectively. Sprout handed Crow a cup of Boba Tea, which he took gratefully.

"You good?" Spike asked. Crow took a long sip of his boba.

"Well, both of my brothers are missing, they aren't answering their phones, and nobody saw either of them leave the building. I'm doing about as well as expected." 

"We'll find them," Sprout said, squeezing themself into the stall next to Crow. Spike stayed at the door and affectionately kicked the bottom of Crow's boot.

"Chill, dude, their phones are probably just dead or something," He said, crouching down.

Crow took a sad sip of his drink. "I hope so." Suddenly, Sprout started coughing.

"Sorry," they managed to cough out, "choked on a tapioca pearl."

**Back To The Stuck In An Elevator Squad**

"We're going to die in here."

"Nobody's ever died from any sort of elevator failure, even cable breaks," Colette said. Edgar leveled a suspicious look at her.

"And how do you know that?" Colette scoffed. 

"Do you know how many times I've been stuck in elevators with hoards of con goers? I did my research." Edgar gave her a small smile. 

"Is this any better?" 

"Absolutely. Stuck in an elevator with one of my favorite actors and the cutest kid I've ever met. Ten out of ten, would ride faulty elevator again." 

"You're crazy."

Colette made a false surprised face. "No. Really? Never would have thought." She rolled her eyes. "I'm a fanfiction writer. We're all a little bit crazy."

"All of you?"

"Yep. Just different flavors of bonkers." Edgar huffed a laugh.

"Figures. I mean, you are dressed as Ghost Maureen. You do realize she isn't dead, right?" Colette grinned sinisterly as she began to type out what Edgar had just said for Tick. Edgar cut her off by putting a hand over her phone and translated it himself. Once he was done speaking, Tick shot him a deadpan look.

"See, even Tick agrees with me!" She shouted, jostling the boy sitting next to her.

Edgar laughed, this time sincerely. "Okay. You got me. But everyone can tell that's coming," He said, then repeated himself in Mandarin.

"Maur...een," Tick said. "Spell?"

"M-a-u-r-e-e-n," Edgar said slowly. Tick nodded and started flipping through a notebook he had pulled out of Colette's bag a while ago. The bright red book was her theory notebook, where she kept any theories about various works. 

"Maureen!" He shouted, and held the notebook up to display a page that very clearly had "Maureen" written across the top.

Edgar grinned at Colette and took the book from Tick's hands. Colette rolled her eyes.

_Oh boy. Here we go,_ she thought before typing something into her phone quickly. 

_Ready to see my theories one hit k.o. your brother?_ Tick read the Chinese translation and nodded his head.

Colette was enjoying watching Edgar read through her theory page on Maureen. He would occasionally nod, or make a confused face at something she had written as she and Tick watched him. Suddenly, he turned white as a sheet.

"How the hell?" Colette and Tick both burst out laughing.

"Oh God, that's rich! Did I get something right?" Edgar sputtered.

"I mean.. How the.. yeah you got something right! Only the biggest twist in the show!" 

Colette giggled. "What'd I get?"

"Better question," he began, propping his elbows up on his knees, "How'd you know I was the murderer?"

Colette threw her hands into the air. "How'd I know? Where do I start?" 

For the next few minutes, she rambled about her evidence, leaving both boys to watch her enthusiasm while picking their jaws up off the floor. Edgar was quietly translating as best he could, and Tick was nodding along and looking a bit confused.

"And finally, in a picture of you and him Bo posted on his super hecking obscure instagram captioned with "he just dropped by to pick up his brother after filming but leon and nita kidnapped brought him to get bubble tea", you had (hopefully fake) blood on your face. The only time to date that you could have gotten blood on your face is if you had killed someone up close, and the murderer is the only one that does that throughout the entire show. Everyone else uses guns." Edgar muttered a few more words in Mandarin before going completely silent. A few seconds of silence passed, with Colette making a face that said, "cool, right?"

Suddenly, Tick snorted and mumbled something under his breath. Whatever he said earned him a quick bop on the head from Edgar. 

Edgar rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ignoring Tick's comment-" he brought his hand away from his face and stared Colette directly in the eye- "How the actual shit did you catch all that?"

"Honestly?" She asked, seeming somewhat nervous. Edgar nodded. "Alright then. I... actually don't have many friends. And the ones that I do have are online. Fanfic writers like me, mostly. So, once I started playing _Project Laser_ and Lex started interviewing you guys, it was kind of like you guys became my friends." she pressed her head against the wall of the elevator. "I wanted so bad to get to know you, all of you, that I guess I just started learning everything about you that I could. I think I may be a bit creepy? Piper Lupont seemed creeped out that I knew about her part in _Phantom_. And you're probably creeped out that I know so much about the parts that you've played. But, it's what I enjoy and what my friends enjoy," she said. She glanced at Edgar to check his reaction, then suddenly became interested in every part of the elevator except his face.

"Okay, there's a lot there to unpack," Edgar eventually said. "But why would you think I'm creeped out? I love it when people find other stuff I was in through _Project Laser_. And Piper has been complaining for ages about how "nobody cares about theatre any more" and all of that. You probably made her day." He stopped to consider something for a minute. "Did she say you were sweet?"

Colette seemed a bit caught off guard by the question. "Yeah, actually. She told me to tell Jacky Blackstone that if I ran into her. "

"Then she definitely wasn't creeped out. We all have code words for when we like or dislike a fan, so we can warn other people. Her code word for liking a fan is calling them sweet."

"Wait, really?" Colette asked with a smile. "That is so cool!" 

Edgar glanced at her suspiciously. "Fic idea?"

"Maybe? It wouldn't be about you, don't worry. Real Person Fiction is kind of weird."

"Wasn't worried in the first place. Any ways, my point is that you aren't creepy, at least not to Piper and definitely not to me. I actually think it's kind of cool that you can look past the one thing you know us for and get yourself into a new fandom by doing so."

"Honestly, so do I!" 

And that was when Edgar's phone buzzed.

**Cut to Crow**

Crow was sitting on his bed and debating whether or not to call the police when his phone buzzed. 

He immediately set down his half-eaten breadstick and whipped his phone out of his pocket, opening it as he did so. All he saw was a message from the group chat.

He almost put his phone away, but he decided against it. He was glad he did when he saw who exactly had sent the message.

**dimestorebrendanurie:** Anyone know how to break out of an elevator?

 **lookashiny:** WTF WHICH ELEVATOR WHERE ARE YOU

It took an incredibly tense minute for Edgar to begin typing again.

**dimestorebrendanurie:** HOLY SHIT

 **dimestorebrendanurie:** THANK GOD

 **dimestorebrendanurie:** I'm in that really old one that none of us ever use. Turns out it's about as functional as it looks, with the added bonus of shitty service. I have one bar

 **angy:** so let me get this fucking straight

 **rawr:** oh boy

 **angy:** you got stuck in an elevator and *didn't fucking tell us?*

 **dimestorebrendanurie:** What part of "shitty service" did you not understand JACQUELINE

 **justrover:** both of you need to chill. Edgar, I'm right next to a security guard. We'll get you out of there.

 **dimestorebrendanurie:** Thank you nani

 **lookashiny:** Glad you're okay brobro

 **dimestorebrendanurie:** same here. got someone for you to talk concepts with, by the way

Crow smiled at that message before getting up as calmly as possible and walking out of his room. He strolled down the hall to Shelly and Colt's room, a suite connected to Amber and Brock's room. They had converted the large area into an impromptu home base, which they were using for various things throughout the day. Currently, it was the base of operations as they tried to find Edgar and Tick. Byron and Bo were chatting outside the door when he arrived. Byron nearly instantly handed him a bottle full of a mysterious liquid.

"Homemade kombucha. No alcohol, don't worry." Crow took the kombucha with a grateful smile and took a quick sip. He was capping the bottle when Bo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Crow." Crow put his hand over Bo's.

"I'm okay Bo." The man grimaced at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I can sense that you do not believe that." 

Crow sighed and let himself relax into Bo's arms. "I'll be okay once they're safe."

**Inside the Elevator**

"Hey, is anybody in there? This is the fire department!" All three of them jumped at the sudden noise from outside the elevator, but Edgar quickly got over his shock and rushed over to the door.

"Yeah! Yeah, we're in here!"

"Alright! I need everyone in there to sit against the back wall!"

"Okay!" Edgar shouted, and ushered Tick and Colette against the back wall of the elevator. Tick pressed himself between Edgar and Colette and pulled on their arms, forcing them closer to him. They heard a small metallic _click_ , and Tick tensed and pulled Edgar and Colette impossibly closer, so that their faces were almost touching over his head. Colette blushed, but Edgar just flashed her a sharp grin and turned away so that he could hug his brother. Colette opted to do the same.

"Hey guys, we're going to get you out of here, but we need to move the elevator. It'll start to drift down, so don't freak out. You aren't gonna fall," Their rescuer said. Edgar shouted down an okay just before the elevator creaked and started to sink. Tick burrowed his head into Edgar's armpit and started muttering something to himself. Edgar said something back and grabbed Colette's hand when she gave them a concerned look. He held it all the way down the elevator, and only let go when it came to a stop. The second the door cracked open, Tick was scrambling towards it and into the arms of a man standing behind the firefighter. Colette began to panic, but Edgar put a hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. She stepped out of the elevator and nodded to the firefighter, who stepped in to check for any hidden passengers.

A man with an x-shaped scar was holding Tick and had an arm slung around Edgar's shoulders. His black hair was slicked back, and he was wearing a leather jacket. He looked like he had stepped straight out of the fifties.

"Hey, Colette. This is my brother, Fan," Edgar said, leading Crow over to Colette. He shook her hand as best he could with the child in his arms still clinging to him.

"Meh, don’t worry about that. You can call me Crow. Nice to meet you, Kid." Crow turned to Edgar. "Ready to head back? We can take the stairs."

"Let's go." They started to walk off and Colette waved, a bit disappointed when only Tick waved back.

And then he tapped Edgar on the shoulder and Edgar turned around. When he saw her, he ran back to her.

"What are you waiting for? We invited you to hang out, so we're gonna hang out, dammit!"

"We already did that!"

Edgar snorted. "Being trapped in an elevator and hanging out are _not_ the same things. Come on," he said, and grabbed her by the elbow to pull her along. 

For the second time that day, she was being pulled along by Edgar AngeLou. And for the second time that day, she just let herself be pulled along.

Crow was fun to talk to as they walked. He was one of the developers working on _Project_ _Laser_ , so he was completely willing to talk Star concepts with her and fire them back twice as fast. The entire time, he and Edgar switched between translating things for Tick, who would occasionally jump in with a few ideas of his own. After three flights of stairs and several new Stars to potentially be added to the game, they finally reached the room. Crow knocked twice, then shoved the door open without waiting for an answer. Almost instantly, they were swarmed by Edgar's concerned friends. People were hugging him, and Colette definitely saw a man she thought might have been Byron hand him a bottle of something with a wink.

"Hey, Eddie, did'jya get a girlfriend?" a voice called from beside her. She looked over and was met with a grinning Mario "Poco" De La Meseta. He had a makeshift Apollo crown shoved on his head, and his brown hair looked as if it had been spray-dyed at some point throughout the day. She heard Edgar briefly choke on something across the room.

"No I did not!" 

Poco tipped her a wink. "Sure, Eddie. Then you wouldn't mind me flirting with the pretty lady at the door." Colette wanted nothing more at that moment then to disappear from the face of the earth. Poco grinned as he was dragged away by Amber, and Edgar made his way back to her side. They spent the rest of the evening just chatting. Occasionally, another actor would come over and join them, but for the most part they were left alone.

It was late by the time a sleep-deprived Tick came running up, followed closely by Crow.

"Alright, like we practiced Tick tock. Ready?" Tick nodded and Edgar raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you two-"

"You should date Edgar!" Tick shouted at Colette. Shelly, Colt, and Brock immediately started laughing from where they were sitting, and Amber cooed at Tick. Crow cracked a smile as Edgar began sputtering indignantly. Colette just covered her face with her hands.

"Just flippin' kiss already!" Edgar grit his teeth.

"Shelly, you're drunk. Go to bed." Shelly made a soft "whee" noise and flopped back on the bed, giggling to herself.

"Edgar, it's fine. They're just teasing." Edgar turned back to Colette. He was scowling, but Colette could see that the tips of his ears were pink. "Unless..."

Edgar looked extremely conflicted for a moment before he eventually looked at Colette completely sincerely. "Are you free next Friday at seven?" The room went uncomfortably silent for a few seconds.

"Congrats Edgar, you broke her."

"Shut up Colt!" 

"You're serious?" she asked.

Edgar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes? Please?" Colette flung her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush even harder than he had been and leaving a spec of mint green makeup on his face.

"I would love to go out with you."

"Awesome." He said with a blush. "Seriously though, does Friday at seven work?"

"Yes Edgar."

**_ZombieSongIncarnate_ **

**TheUltimateMouseSimp:** Hey emz guess what

 **ZombieSongIncarnate:** what

 **TheUltimateMouseSimp:** Poco De La Meseta tried to flirt with me at a con

 **ZombieSongIncarnate:** OMG WHAT WHEN WHY GIMME D E E T S

 **TheUltimateMouseSimp:** well it was after i got stuck in an elevator with Edgar AngeLou for an hour and a half and before Edgar AngeLou asked me out

 **ZombieSongIncarnate:** im sorry WHAT?!?!?!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s my first solo fic out of my emotional support universe. What’d y’all think?  
> I’m going to be taking a short break from writing so I can a) read some stuff and b) focus on recovering from missing six days of school. The next thing I’m going to be working on is the Junker arc over on Hey Now. And possibly a little crack fic for April fool’s day.  
> I really hope you guys had fun reading this one, because I had fun writing it! And a huge thanks to Sylvia the Brawlerina for help with names for tv shows and movies ( _Going Home _is from her, but I unfortunately didn’t find a good place to use her other ideas) and to Sylvia and IMarchPaths from ff.net for help naming _Project Laser _Characters! Each Star is voiced by the brawler they are based off of with the exception of Dynamike and Jacky, who voice each other. I’ll put the list as a P.S if you guys wanna check it out! So, until next time, thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!____  
>  Shelly- Nebublast; Nita- Ursa; Max- Cadet Comet; Tara- Inanis; Byron- Ophiuchus; Amber- Flare; Gale- Europa; Edgar- Thulu; Nani- Rover; Bo- Horus; Brock- Rocketeer; Colt- Colstar; Frank- Red; Dynamike- Bonnie Bam, Voices Excavationist; Piper- Artemis; Poco- Apollo; Sprout- Mouse; Spike- Elana; Jacky- Excavationist, Voices Bonnie Bam


	2. Cover art!

Hey Guys! this is the cover art for this one! this is partially getting thrown here so that Ao# doesn't say this work hasn't been updated since Feb 19, despite me just now posting it. Thank you, please keep reading, and goodnight!


End file.
